A. Field of the Invention
The device of the present invention generally relates to optical devices and, more specifically, to a new and improved optical device especially adapted for use in a micro-image viewer-printer machine for rotating the image position of a projected image in an image plane at least in the range of from 0.degree. to 180.degree..
B. Description of the Prior Art
Information storage in the form of micro-images disposed on microfilm or microfiches has become quite commonplace. Filing space is drastically reduced with the storage of information in this manner. However, the storage of information in this manner is only acceptable if the information stored is quickly and easily retrievable. The information stored must be capable of being retrieved by the projection of the micro-images onto a viewing screen for viewing and study and, in many cases, by the projection of the micro-images to an exposure station of printing or reproduction apparatus for the rapid reproduction of enlarged paper copies of the micro-images.
The prior art includes many suitable micro-image view-printer machines. While such viewer-printer machines are capable of projecting micro-images to a viewing screen for viewing or study and of projecting a micro-image to an exposure station for reproduction purposes, the image position of the projected image as displayed on the viewing screen or as transferred to the exposure station may not conform to the desired image position. For example, as viewed on the viewing screen, the projected image may have its actual longitudinal axis disposed at an angle of from 0.degree. to 360.degree. from the desired position of the longitudinal axis of the projected image. In order to provide for optimum viewing, study, or reproduction, it may be desirable to angularly adjust or rotate the longitudinal axis of the projected image from its initial position to a desired position.